The Kawaiiness Himself
by DragonPiper
Summary: Who is more kawaii? One shot!


The Kawaii-ness Himself!

By: DragonPiper

DragonPiper: Just a one-shot. I thought my favorite bishie needed a better title than he already had.  I love him!  ^_^

Yami Bakura: And who might that be?

Yami: Really, who?

Everyone Else: Yeah, who?

DragonPiper: *airily* You'll see…

Everyone: *sweatdrops*

 //yami to hikari//      /hikari to yami/ 

(A/N: Ha! I won't tell you who it is!!!! BWHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! I'm so evil!!!!* Yami Bakura: More like deranged…)

~_Flashback_~    ~*~*~*~*~ Scene Change ~*~*~*~*~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Sheesh. Some people are so picky… *continues to grumble to herself*   

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Come on!" , He tried to shove me onto the bus. "Hurry, or we'll be late!"  

Well that was just fine with me. I couldn't believe that my hikari actually talked me into going to this! There was no way that I was going to sit in a seat for 6 hours and hear all these dumb people receive awards. He was so naïve sometimes, to think I was going! 

// I'm not going.//

/ YES, you are./ 

// No, I'm no--//

"YES, YOU ARE!!!!!!!" He yelled, causing people to stare, he smiled apologetically.

I backed up in pain. Owwwwww……  // That hurt my ears…// I said, rubbing them.

"Well, I'm sorry, but that is the only I could you on the bus with out you noticing."  

What?! I looked around. He was right. He had pushed me on the bus while I hadn't been paying attention.  I glared at him while the bus swayed in motion. He sat down on a vacated seat.

"I guess you won't be getting that 'Best Hikari' award after all…" He scowled at me as I sat down too. A thing he didn't do often, since he was always so cheerful. And now he was dragging me to this 'Award Ceremony' as he called it.  He got an award every year, but this was the first time he had instructed me that I was coming along…

~_ "Please?" , he begged me. I remained resolutely firm in my decision._

_ "No way." _

_"Come on! Please?"  He stared at me through his big eyes. Giving me the "Puppy- eyes look"  //No. I will not humiliate myself by going, when everyone else gets an award.  No, I'm not going to this. **I refuse**.//   He looked at me with the "Puppy- eyes" again.  _

_/ Please?/ It was almost a plead._

_I gave up. // Fine. // ~_

I wish I had stayed with my decision to not go. Sure, my light was happy, but I was miserable… 

~*~*~*~*~ Scene Change ~*~*~*~*~

My light and I stood near a huge archway which went into a very large, very _blue _auditorium. I stared around me in awe. O_o  

//This place is HUGE!!//

He smiled and tried to pull me through the archway. I reluctantly allowed myself to be tugged through the door. We sat down in two seats in the middle of the auditorium. Late? Hah! We were the first people in the whole place! I steadily glared at my beaming hikari. 

/See? It isn't so bad, is it?/

I continued to glare. //Yes.//

He quavered under my glare. I softened my glare on my saddened aibou. I sighed. 

//I guess it's not _that_ bad…//

His face brightened like 40 watts. /I'm sooo glad you think so!/ 

He turned back toward the stage. The auditorium was filling up quickly. I spied Seto and Mokuba up in box seats. I saw two other yamis and hikaris enter through the back. The lights darkened and a tall man stepped into the sudden spotlight on the stage. 

"Hello, and welcome to the Yu-Gi-Oh Award Ceremony! You should all be proud because you were all nominated." He gave a shrill laugh. There was utter silence. He coughed and went on, "Okay to begin with we will give the name of the award and then the recipient. So, first we have the 'Best Yami' award. The nominees are: Yami Bakura, Yami Yugi, and Yami Malik. And the winner is…" He took the offered envelope,  "… Yami Malik!" Yami Malik rose out of his seat with an accelerated ego forming as he walked. He walked up the podium took the award and sat back down before anyone could speak. 

The man stared. "… O_o Uh… okay… the next award is the 'Best Hikari' award. The nominees are: Yugi Motou, (A/N: sp?)  Ryou Bakura, and Malik Ishtar. Annnddd the winner is…….." He accepted another envelope, " The winner for this year is yet again, Ryou Bakura! Give him a hand!" Ryou stood up and walked over to the podium gave thanks and sat back down. 

The man smiled and continued once again, " The next is the 'Best Villain' award for the first season. The nominees are: Yami Malik, Yami Bakura, Crawford Pegasus, Malik, and Seto Kaiba. So, the winner is….." He glanced down at the paper and read, " The winner is Seto Kaiba" A very confused and yet proud Seto walked up to the podium, snatched the award, thanked Mokuba then stomped off the stage. 

The announcer guy shook his head quickly and continued to read, " The next award is the 'Cutest Character' award. The nominees are: Yami Yugi, Seto Kaiba, Malik Ishtar, Ryou Bakura, and Yugi Motou. And the winner is…." He looked at the paper inside the envelope, " Again, it's Seto Kaiba! Come on up!" This time Seto strode down there in such an air that I wanted to punch him. He, this time, gracefully accepted the award and thank what seemed the whole world, then walked off stage. 

The announcer muttered under his breath, looked up at the waiting audience and rambled off, "And now last but not least, is the 'The Kawaii-ness Himself' award! And the nominees are: Yami Yugi, Yami Malik, Yami Bakura, Yugi Motou, Ryou Bakura, Malik Ishtar, and Seto Kaiba. Annnd the winner is….." He paused for dramatic effect, which drove me crazy. " The winner is- What? How could he…? Oh, well, the winner of the 'Kawaii-ness Himself' award is *sigh* Yami Bakura." (A/N: HA!!! I told you! He is the best and I love him.) I sat there in total shock. Me? Really? Ryou gave me an encouraging look and I stood up and accepted the award. If I was the Kawaii-ness why wasn't I on the 'Cutest Character' nominations? I didn't even hear myself reply curtly that I had no one to thank and the only that shook me out of my reverie was when the announcer gave me a slip of paper that was with the winner of the award. It said:

Dear Yami Bakura,

We did not put your name on the "Cutest Character" nominations list as to the fact that we found that title too humble for you. This note is enclosed because we knew you would wonder. Congratulations on winning! 

Sincerely,

The Judges 

I looked up from the note and smiled. Yami was staring at me in horror. My smirk grew wider. I decided that now it was time for some good ol' fashioned gloating… 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

DragonPiper: Yay! Go Yami Bakura! I love you!!! 

Yami Bakura: *grinning broadly* I do love to be the center of attention! Ha! I won and not you Yami! Even losing the 'Best Villain' award to Seto was worth winning the most exalted award! HAHAHAHA! 

Yami: *so angry his face is burning a beautiful crimson red* Grrrrrr…. I **really **hate you now Yami Bakura! 

Yugi: Calm down Yami! Breathe! Breathe!

Yami Bakura: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! I WIN!!!! BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

DragonPiper: Remember R&R!!!! Yay, Yami Bakura!


End file.
